Behind These Hazel Eyes
by likexaxstar
Summary: Maryse is blinded by how much she cares about Randy. She doesn't see that he's cheating on her. Mike happens to, and he is determined to convince Maryse that he is the one for her and not Randy. ONE-SHOT/SONGFIC!


Here's my first one-shot/songfic. I hope you like it. It's based on the lyrics by Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes. I was listening to the song and then this fanfiction popped into my head. I thought the lyrics fitted in perfectly. It could have been longer, but I liked it at this length! Enjoy, Maddie xo.

* * *

Maryse waited outside near the black curtain, waiting for Randy to exit the ramp. His music began blaring through the speakers and she knew that he had just pinned his opponent for the win. It took Randy a while to finally make it up from the ramp, once he did he noticed Maryse immediately.

"Hey babe." He said as she handed him a bottle of water.

"Great match out there – you were awesome." Maryse said with a smile.

He chuckled and flashed his white teeth. "Thank you." He said to Maryse as they were making their way down the hallway.

"Hey listen, it's been a while since we've gone out together. I mean I know we've both been really busy, but that doesn't excuse how much time we've been spending apart."

"You know, you're right. But can we do it tomorrow, tonight I'm meeting with Vince, Cody and Ted." Randy explained. "Sorry."

Of course, Maryse thought to herself. The last few months, things had been weird with Maryse and Randy it was like they weren't even together. She didn't know how to explain it, but it made her feel lonely.

Maryse quickly got her thoughts together and said "Oh okay." She flashed him a fake smile. Maryse was trying her best to not act disappointed, but the truth was that her heart broke after that final excuse. Maryse felt as if they were falling apart before her very eyes. "I'll just, go out with some of the divas tonight. No biggy." She lied. She was getting use to being at home by herself, worrying about Randy. The truth was that she didn't feel like being with the divas at the moment. They all think that Randy and Maryse's relationship was perfect, when the truth was it was anything but.

"Okay good. I'll speak to you tomorrow?" He said kissing her cheek softly.

Maryse simply nodded.

Randy turned around and walked into his locker room. Maryse walked down the empty hallway, making her way to the divas locker room.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on._

Once she was in there, there was a number of divas. Maryse wanted to get in there and out, as quick as possible.

"Hey Maryse. What are you doing tonight?" Eve asked.

"Not much, just thought I'd go back to the hotel and call it an early night."

"What – you and lover boy not spending tonight together?" Layla asked.

"We're not joined at the hip, okay. Randy was busy tonight with Legacy and after my match with Gail, I don't feel like spending time with anyone." Maryse snapped.

"Okay, okay." Layla said, lightly throwing her hands in the air.

There was silence now among the divas locker room, but Maryse couldn't care less. All she was focused on was going back to her hotel and ordering room service. As Maryse walked out the divas locker room, she was greeted by Mike Mizanin, also known as "The Miz."

"Hey Maryse." He said as he walked over towards her.

"Hey Mike." She said with a grin. Mike and Maryse have been close friends for a few years know. Maryse was closer to Mike than she was with half the divas. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Long time since we've spoken, aye?" He said with a bit of a frown. It was true – Mike and Maryse hadn't spoken for ages. Maryse hadn't really spoken to many people. The only people that she socialized with was the divas because she was practically forced to be with them every week and Randy.

"I know. We should catch up." Maryse said with a smile.

"Why don't we go get something to eat, now?" Mike asked.

"Uh Mike, I don't know." Maryse hesitated.

"C'mon, it doesn't matter, why can't two friends go out and eat?"

"I guess you're right, but maybe I should go che-"

"Check on Randy? Maryse, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Mike interrupted. Mike couldn't stand the guy. He was so cocky, and he treated Maryse like crap. She deserved better and Mike was pretty positive he was cheating on her. Most of the male locker room believes that.

"Okay… Okay." Maryse said with a smile. Maryse couldn't deny Mike – not even if she wanted to.

"Great! Now I know this great little Italian restaurant, not too far from here." Mike explained as they walked together towards the car park.

"Italian? I didn't think you liked Italian." She said with a grin.

"It's alright, though I do prefer French." He said, flashing her the same grin in return.

Maryse laughed softly. "You always did have great taste."

Maryse and Mike hopped into his car. Maryse had a bit of trouble stepping up into his tall car, but she eventually managed. Mike and Maryse were seated in the car. It was silent. Maryse finally let her thoughts catch up with her. _What if Randy finds out?_ She asked herself. _Snap, out of it. It doesn't matter; you're not doing anything wrong._ Another voice said. Maryse sided with that second voice, it was correct. It's not like she was sleeping with Mike. They were just friends. Maybe at one point in time it could have been different, but it wasn't and won't be. Maryse was with Randy, and she was happy with Randy, wasn't she?

Mike cleared his thought. "So, how are you and _Randy_?" He asked.

Maryse picked up on his bitter tone when you said Randy. She decided to ignore it. Maryse knew Mike never liked Randy and when Randy and Maryse began dating; their friendship was never the same.

"Pretty good, we don't really see each other that often. He's been really busy with work."

"Or cheating on you." Mike mumbled under his breath. It was quite silent, though Maryse picked up that he said something.

"Pardon?" Maryse asked as she turned to him.

"Nothing." He said, his eyes remaining ahead.

"What about you and what's her name?" Maryse said as she gazed out of the window.

"Sarah?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Sarah, whatever her name is." Maryse and Sarah never really got along. Sarah was always very bitchy towards Maryse. Maryse soon became sick of playing nice with Sarah and ignored her.

Mike chuckled slightly. He knew that Maryse wasn't all the into Sarah. "We broke up."

Maryse's eyes lit up. She was shocked. Mike never told her? "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?" She said as she turned and flashed him a sympathetic look.

"You never really gave me the chance." Mike said as he turned to Maryse. It began pouring outside.

"I guess." Maryse sighed. She placed her hand on Mike's arm before she continued speaking. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been a great friend lately and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I want to be as close as we use to."

Mike couldn't help but smile. "Like I could stay mad at you." Mike wanted to hug Maryse, but he knew he couldn't. Mike was glad that Maryse still wanted to be friends, but something was holding Mike back. He knew that he didn't _want_ to be friends with Maryse; he wanted to be something _much_ more.

"How about we go to the hotel? I mean this weather could get worse." Mike said. "The hotel isn't that far away. Like a few blocks."

"Sure." Maryse said as she peered out the window.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

As Maryse and Mike made their way up to his hotel room, she wasn't sure if she would regret what was going to happen that night. As they both stood in the elevator, a bunch of what if's were buzzing through her head. Maryse wanted to run, run far, far away; but something, something was telling her to stay.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

Once Mike and Maryse were in his hotel room, Maryse took in all of her surroundings. That was when the feeling began to get worse.

"Want something to drink?" Mike asked goes over to the mini fridge.

"No thank you, I'm right." Maryse said as she sat down on the couch.

"How about we watch a movie?" Mike suggested.

"Uh, sure." Maryse said, flashing him a hesitant smile.

Mike came down and sat next to Maryse and shot her a smile. "What would you like watch?" He asked.

"I don't mind."

"How about…" Mikes voice trailed off as he looked through his collection of DVD's. "He's just not that into you?" Mike asked.

Maryse couldn't help but laugh. "You own He's just not that into you?"

"I don't… it's my sisters." Mike defended.

"Sure." Maryse grinned. "And why not, go on, put it in." She said as she leaned back into the couch.

Mike put in the DVD and then sat next to Maryse. The movie was playing for a good 40 minutes until out of the corner of her eyes, Maryse could see Mike staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a giggle.

"Nothing." He said, still gazing up at her.

"No seriously, what? Is there something on my face?" Maryse said sitting up.

Mike laughed. "No Maryse. I'm just admiring your beauty."

"Uh, than-" Before Maryse could continue, Mike leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He began to cup her chin, holding it up. The kiss became more passionate as Mike slid in his tongue. Maryse and Mike's tongues collided together, twirling with each other. Maryse felt herself giving in as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck. For once, she didn't even think of Randy. Mike climbed on top of Maryse, slowly removing her shirt over her head.

Once Maryse woke up, she found herself resting her head against Mike's chest, his arm wrapped around her. _You didn't!_ Maryse thought to herself. _What are you going to tell Randy?_

Maryse couldn't believe what she had done, what Mike had done. He knew she was with Randy, but he continued anyway. Slowly and gently, Maryse climbed out of bed and put on her clothes. As she was putting back on her pants, Mike woke up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stretching his arms out.

"I'm going back to _my_ hotel room to work out what I'm going to tell Randy." Maryse said dryly. "I can't believe we did that, _you_ did that." Maryse said.

"It's a two way street Maryse. Besides, Randy won't be there." Mike said climbing out of the bed.

"What do you mean, 'Randy won't be there?'" She asked.

"Randy won't be there." He repeated. "He'll be at whichever slut he slept with last night's house." Mike explained.

"What? What are you talking about?" Maryse said, dazed.

"Randy's cheating on you." Mike sighed.

"Randy's cheating on me?! You've got to be kidding." Maryse shouted at Mike.

"I'm not and he has been for ages. What excuse did he use this time huh? I'm going out with some of the guys, I'm out with Ted and Cody for 'work' or I've got a meeting with Vince about some storyline?!" Mike shouted back.

Mike was right, Randy had used all of those plus more. Maryse stayed silent.

"Exactly! Maryse why can't you see it, I love you, I always have. He doesn't!" Mike shouted as she held his and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You, you love me?" Maryse said, shocked.

"Yes! I fucking love you. Happy? I finally admitted it."

"I-I love you too." Maryse said sitting down next to Mike. "I always have and always will."

Mike turned and looked at her. "Really?"

Maryse kissed his lips gently. "Really." She whispered softly.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I thought the ending was too cute to continue, so I hope you did as well. xo!


End file.
